popularanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Dream Island (film)
Battle for Dream Island is an American upcoming traditionally animated comedy film produced by World Productions and Cool Animation, featuring the voices of Cary Huang and Michael Huang, and based on the YouTube series Battle for Dream Island by Cary Huang and Michael Huang's jacknjellify. The film will be the first World Productions feature to be a combination of all the Battle for Dream Island episodes. Plot Match and Pencil are having a conversation about the time Flower asks Ice Cube if she was beautiful. Ice Cube was going to get revenge on Flower, and was glad Match and Pencil are her friends. Ice Cube popped Bubble when squeezing her. When alive again from the Bubble Recovery Center, Bubble was nearly popped by Pin. Pin kicks Blocky in the face and flies away. An angry Blocky throws Needle, who nearly popped Bubble, and kicked Woody. Woody lands where Teardrop is, and Leafy tells her to get up and enjoy her life. When Woody pretends to fall in love with Teardrop, Teardrop kicks Woody. Woody flies through Snowball on a hang glider, lands on Rocky, and screams in horror as she sees parts of her head. Eraser thinks Woody is not cool, and tells Pen he is cool. Pen gives Eraser the comment, too. When Snowball was gliding, he is hit by a mountain, and throws Rocky. When Rocky was flying, he is hit by a clumsy Tennis Ball. On top of Spongy, Firey tells Coiny that he is so dumb, so Coiny slaps Firey. After Golf Ball tells Firey and Coiny to stop fighting, she tells Spongy to take a bath because she thinks Spongy is stinky. Eraser is trying to think of a boss, and Announcer lands, telling Eraser that he is in luck. Announcer tells Eraser about Dream Island. Announcer and the 20 contestants enter the first contest where whoever stands on the bar wins. Just as Leafy was about to fall down, Pin saves her. With the 14 contestants gone, Leafy and Pin was about to run an evil Flower over. Flower kicked Leafy and Pin, making them fly. Leafy and Pin knocked Teardrop, and they all sticked together. Blocky saves them, but then is about to fall down. When Teardrop grabbed Leafy's other arm, Flower uses her "Non-slip Shoes So Ha!". When Flower was holding onto Pin, Pin licked her, and Flower fell off. Leafy was stepping on Blocky, and Blocky falls off. Teardrop pushes Rocky, but they both fall off. So, it was either Pin or Leafy to win the contest, so they played "Rock, Paper, Scissors," but Announcer tells them they both win, and get to choose the teams. So... After choosing the teams, the contestants were thinking of their own team name, but Announcer chooses the names; Leafy's team is the Squashy Grapes and Pin's Team is the Squishy Cherries. When the first contest continued, the teams were building a boat, and Announcer tells the teams to row them across the Goiky Canal, and whoever crosses the finish line wins, and the other team loses and one of the members of the team who loses gets kicked out with the most votes. Snowball and Golf Ball were having an argument, with Golf Ball telling Snowball that his brain is small. Snowball pushes Golf Ball off the cliff. And Rocky hit Snowball as they both fell of the cliff.